theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zotira
Background Zotira is one of the Silver King's many children. She came to Alivast at her father's request, presumably to help aid in its defense and to learn the ways of humanoids. In her humanoid form she has midlength, messy, silver hair and dresses in simple, yet finely made clothes and has a beautiful, dragon-charm necklace similar in form to jewelry that her father wears in his own humanoid form. Her eyes and ears belie her draconic origins. She is currently serving as nanny and teacher to Tarusk and has put in a request to be hired as a server for the Sweet Dragon. Personality Zotira is completely ignorant of the ways of the humanoid races. She is awkward when dealing with small children and startled when Tent Town children engage her in a playful ball game. She speaks only Draconic and between her lack of language skills and her ignorance of humanoid culture, she gets a little paralyzed by confusion in new situations and despite her great power, acts rather timidly and even gets a little frightened. By her father's accounts she has been doing a fantastic job of interacting with the mortal races, playing with them and learning about their schools. She is excited about spending time at the Sweet Dragon with Tarusk and now that she has gotten over some of her initial culture shock, she is approaching new experiences with wide-eyed enthusiasm. She is very eager to learn common and likes the language quite a bit, but is confused by slang and idioms. Zotira has shown a very deep love of children and child-raising in her time in Alivast. Relationships The Unexpectables Task and Greckles noticed Zotira when the group was leaving Alivast in a rush to get to Humbrack Village so they weren't able to interact with her much. But, they did get a feeling that she was good, and Task (in draconic) encouraged her to engage the "hatchlings" in play. When the group was again hurrying out of town, they saw her being aggressively questioned by city guards concerned about a recent dragon attack incident. Task upbraided the guards for being so rough with Zotira and told her to cooperate with them. The Silver King The Silver King considers Zotira his favorite. He regularly pats her on the head in a loving fashion and refers to her as a "good child". Zotira says that dragons don't have fathers quite like the mortal races do, and that they listen to him mainly so that he doesn't eat them. Arlo "Oh, he's not angry, he's just an asshole" ~ Zotira Arlo is slightly younger than Zotira, and even she acknowledges that he is an asshole. She also acknowledges that Arlo is very powerful and exhibits some concern for Remy's safety when he challenged her brother to a duel. Despite the outcome she thought Remy's actions were productive because she feels Arlo needs a firm hand of guidance. She also expresses he can't be forced to learn to be more compassionate but it needs to happen naturally. Tarusk The Silver King felt Tarusk needed to be properly educated as a dragon for the safety of those around him and charged Zotira with teaching him and serving as his nanny and prevent him from disrupting Tai in his kitchen and teaching him dragon abilities like his lightning breath weapon and flight. She has already begun giving Tarusk simple lessons such as teaching him shapes and colors. Borky has shown interest in these lessons. Zotira has begun sending Tarusk to daycare so he can socialize with other children. She has been reading a book on parenting called "Eggsellent Child Raising" that is apparently aimed at dragonborn families. She has been teaching Tarusk vocabulary using flashcards. Task Task's ability to speak Draconic makes him Zotira's interpreter initially. He loans her his Helm of Comprehend Languages so she can offer it to others to allow them to understand her. He also has offered to help her learn the Common tongue. Trivia * As of Episode 60/Podcast 48 she had not been named in-game. Her name came from MontyGlu answering a Q&A question on the Unexpectables Discord server. Her name was revealed proper by her father in Episode 62/Podcast 50. * Zotira's magical jewelry allows her to stay in her draconic form and understand common, but does not allow her to speak it. * When Zotira and her brother speak, it is in a Germanic accent. Their accent is due to Draconic being their first language. * Zotira's favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. * Some have said that she is the sweetest dragon. Category:NPC Category:Dragons Category:Precious Cinnamon Rolls Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees